Neighborhood Games
by Pheely 4 life
Summary: When Casey and Derek try out for different teams in the neighborhood games, will they hate each other even more, or learn that the other isn't that bad? Dasey


**A/N: This is my first fic so please be gentle with it. : ) **

"Hey Casey," Emily greeted her best friend as she walked to her locker.

"Hey Em! What's up?"

"Ugh I stayed up until three in the morning finishing that stupid science project. I am so unbelievably tired. "

"Well, that's what you get for waiting until the last minute," Casey said.

"Yeah, well some of us have lives," Emily said jokingly.

"I have a life. Last night instead of working on the project, because I finished it three days ago, I was out with Sam," Casey said happily. They have been going out for almost two months. It was the longest relationship she has ever been in.

"You two make such a cute couple. Almost like me and Derek."

"Okay, A- thank you. I know we make a cute couple. B- You and Derek are not a couple. He doesn't even like that way. And C- What can you possibly see in him?"

"Oh come on, Derek is so hot! And he's really funny and nice. And popular. So I'm not the only girl who likes him."

"Derek is so far from nice Em! You barely know him! And he is not hot." Casey said. The thought of anyone thinking Derek was hot made her want to puke.

"You just say that because he's your brother."

"Step brother. I am not related to him by blood. My last name is McDonald and it will always be McDonald. Never Venturi."

"Whatever. Let's just get to class before we're late."

"Good idea."

"Hey Derek," Sam said.

"Sup," Derek responded as he gave him a high five.

"How are your parents doing? Are they still fighting?"

"Yeah but you know them. They've fought tons of times before. The only difference between this fight and all the others is that the other times were all Casey's fault. She's always trying to change things for the worst. It's so annoying."

"You shouldn't blame everything on Casey. I doubt their fights were her fault," Sam said defending his girlfriend.

"Okay sorry. I still don't understand why you like her."

"We've been over this already," Sam said. Sometimes he wished Derek and Casey got along. They have more in common than they think. Plus, it would make his life much more easier.

"Anyways, did you finish the science project?" Sam asked.

"Science project?" Derek asked as he was trying to remember what Sam was talking about. "ooh. Nope didn't do it."

"Well, it's due today. What are you going to do?"

"Can I put my name on yours?" Derek asked.

"It's not a partnered project."

"So?"

"You can't."

"Are you sure? Because I can't fail."

"I'm sure you can think of something." He said while closing his locker. "If not, good luck failing!"

"Where are you going? You need to help me think of something!"

"I'm going to meet Casey. See ya later! Hope your parents make up soon."

"Yeah thanks. Wait a second… my parents!"

"Derek, where is your project," the teacher asked.

"My dad and step mom have been fighting a lot. Don't get me wrong, they have fought before, but this time it's different. They used to have all these little small fights but lately they've been yelling at each other for no reason. It's really been stressing me out. I've even been skipping meals," Derek said.

Technically, part of his story was true. His parents were fighting and he did skip dinner the other day, but that was because of hockey.

"I even heard them mention divorce once or twice," he added. Just to be safe.

"You poor, poor thing! I hope everything works out between them," the teacher exclaimed. "You take your time with that project."

"Thank you. You're good people," Derek said pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Derek, you cannot use our parents fight as an excuse for not doing your homework!" Casey said angrily during lunch

"What are you talking about? I got away with not doing any homework last night. And I don't have to do tonight's homework. I should have thought of this excuse ages ago!" Derek said just to annoy Casey. It worked.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Casey said as Derek left.

"You know Casey, you have to stop letting him get to you like that," Sam said having heard their argument. "It really gets annoying sometimes."

"Sam I am so sorry. It must be tough having a best friend and girlfriend that definitely do not get along," Casey apologized.

"It's okay. I like both of you. Just in different ways. I hate it when you fight."

There was that word again. Like. It drove Casey up the wall every time Sam told her he liked her. She wanted him to tell her he loved her. She was in love with him, so why didn't he feel the same way?

"I'll try not to argue with him as much. For you," Casey said adding the 'for you' as a hint. He didn't get it.

"Thanks you're the best."

"I try," She joked. _Tell me you love me,_ she thought. _Please?_

"Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Derek. I'll see you later Casey."

"Bye Sam! I'll miss you!" She said trying to give him another hint to say 'I love you'. He didn't get it…again.

"Miss you too."

"How can someone so smart be so clueless?" Casey asked herself.

**A/N: Did you like it? It'll get more interesting. Next chapter the plot will start to unfold. And don't worry this is definitely a dasey fic. Review please! **


End file.
